The world seems to be getting more and more dangerous. Humankind seems to be under constant threat. Mother nature provides her share of threats: hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, tsunamis and other natural disasters. Regional conflicts and war also continue to threaten the well being of society. Furthermore, with the recent rise of terrorist attacks and threats, humankind must now be extra vigilant in protecting various assets and loved ones. The terrorist attacks that took place on Sep. 11, 2001, taught an invaluable lesson to the citizens of the United States and others around the globe. The devastation of the Twin Towers and resulting chaos, while terrible, provided an impetus to the American public not to be caught off guard again. In the midst of the chaos and afterward, businesses desperately attempted to locate vital assets. In many instances, it was difficult to track and to account for the assets in a timely manner, partly due to a lack of readily available identification, location, and other information associated with the assets.